dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Scorptisquid
}} The Scorptisquid Corps are a legion of demons featuring in the Cherinob saga. History Creation The Scorptisquids were created as Communicadrim of a secondary delineation from the main on the First Day of Creation, along with all the other angels. Their original form was that of energy fields displaying raw binary code, similar to the true form of Gabriel. However their shapes of hard light construction resembled goat-legged steel I-beams with a dolphin head that had a wings comprised of several eagles each - seemingly glued together. Little is known about their exact functionality, but they assisted with sealing the strong nuclear force as God formed Physicalia while the higher-ranking Communcadrim focused on the integrity of strings making up quarks. Fall The Havfoleithan were eventually convinced by Rickrod that they could receive a promotion if they overthrew Truth-by-Definition, thus weakening God Himself enough to overthrow him. Not being bright enough to see the insanity of this demand, they gladly joined in Satan's rebellion. They attempted first to undo the strong nuclear force that bound protons together, but were stopped by higher-level Communicadrim angels. Their forms were corrupted into the squid-scorprion-lobster hybrid monstrosities known as Scorptisquid, and they were cast into Depositalium through the Metabeautalium-Depositalium Chasm Tube - which became known as the Great Chasm after it was sealed off. Gateways were put on the Courtroom-Metabeautalium Chasm Tube as well, so no unholy thing could enter Metabeautalium again. As the Rebellion made some reclassification of the angels necessary, loyal low-tier Communicadrim not belonging to the Havfoleithan Order were transformed into the Guardians. The Guardians were the immediate supervisors of Havfoleithan, so the Scorptisquid Corps decided to become Tormentor Class demons to snub the Guardians. Human history The Scorptisquids, in spite their hideous form, were frequently thwarted by God's dictates and by the Guardians, resulting in them assuming lesser forms that limited their power. Spreading doubt, unbelief, mischief, malice, and deception to the ears of humanity became their way of retaliating. However, they also became foot soldiers in the invisible and seemingly never-ending War of the Manifestations. Whenever a demon lord tried to utilize a shard of the Abdygalis with the Nimrodian Incantations to make a humanoid manifest of himself powerful enough to shake the Earth with occult power, the Guardians - with help from other angelic classes wherever needed - would frequently frustrate these efforts. The Scorptisquids became foot soldiers for these demon lords - most notably Kritchobol. They often act as a hive mind, and have the Minionoids as their servants. ''Cherinob'' saga Cherinob's energies appear to be able to wound them, and she is able to defeat most of them rather easily. However, the sheer number of them can become overwhelming. Even in their reduced-power alternate forms, they routinely prove a menace. Forms In addition to their true forms, Scorptisquid troops tend to manifest as humanoids wearing hula kilts made of tentacles and having scorpion tails. Their tops appear as trimmed monk robes, with hoods to hide their faces. They also have elongated claws on their fingertips. Their monstrous appearance notwithstanding, they have more power poisoning the minds of human victims than harming them physically. The Guardians and Cherinob are usually able to defeat them with little trouble before they can cause any serious damage, in spite their traveling in massive swarms. Possession of humans by them is rare, though this gives them a quick path to power over human society the few times they are successful at pulling it off. Known Scorptisquids The only member known by name is Riptchokal, who has slightly higher intelligence than the rest and is envious of not being an official demon lord. Cherinob is sent at one point to rid a decaying apartment in Bucharest of Riptchokal. He briefly manifests his true form in desperation, but is defeated by Cherinob - in spite displaying superior battle tactics to the rest of his kin. His manifest disguise is of a balding knight with no helmet. Development The Scorptisquid Corps. were inspired by the Lycans in the first Underworld form, along with the assassin garments seen in Assassin's Creed. Their true forms were the result of experimentation in Spore Creature Creator. See also * Cherinob * Kritchobol * Minionoid Category: Demons Category: Minions Category: Characters in the Cherinob saga